The Ring of Silence
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The Ring of SIlence: a ring woven in a silver band, capable of canceling out the One Ring and giving unique, elvish properties to its Ring-bearer. When Elizabeth Silver, a young woman pulled out from her world, is handed this ring, it is up to her to protect Frodo Baggins and to help heal him. But with both rings in action, anything can happen. Alternate Universe.
1. Obtaining the Silver Ring

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Yes, the Ring of Silence has finally come back, and in its story form for the first time. :) For the past five or six years, I've been meaning to figure out where this story would take me. Honestly, I think we've found the right spot for this story, in that of a Frodo Romance fanfiction story, in short a Frodomance tale. And while the cliché is there, this story has its perks as well.

I'll see what I can do with the cliché. For now, enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Elizabeth Silver was ordinary, in all sense of the word. One thing was clear, she carried with her a silver ring, attached to a silver chain that rested around her neck. What did she remember of that night? Moving a lock dark chestnut hair off of her face and eyes, she observed the ring more closely.

The silver ring's markings were unique. Was it elvish made? How did she obtain it? That was the question of the day, or rather evening. But as she wandered down the lonely narrow hallway, with its wood planked floor, thoughts of the night before came back in a flurry:

 _She wandered down the lonely corridor, right into the open air. She remembered the elves had given their lives to bring her to Rivendell. And now she was here, about to witness something grand: the making of a silver ring. She approached the smithy, still afraid of touching the elvish architecture. And yet her voice rang like a bell to the elves._

" _What am I doing here? You promised to show me the way home. That was our agreement, right?" Elizabeth knew full well she did not belong here. Yet, was anyone paying that much attention to her. She turned upon seeing the dark-haired elf lord. "Lord Elrond," she bowed._

" _You need to rest, Lizzy. It wasn't us that called you here, but you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you wish," Elrond replied._

" _Please don't send me back home." Elizabeth said. She was timid, recovering quickly, "I mean, I do remember some of my past, but it's hazy. Where was I before this all happened? Am I to be given a job to do?"_

" _You must have patience. And although you do still have your old life, your pleasant life, that cannot refrain from what is to come," Elrond said. "In the end, you must return."_

" _What would I do then? I do remember bits and pieces of my former life, but…" maybe she did have a good life, before everything turned around. "I'm not sure I belong here."_

" _It matters not how you arrived on Middle-earth. The council has already been called forth. The Ring-bearer is coming, but you must use the ring we have to counter its powers. Perhaps heal the Halfling when he comes," Elrond said._

" _But when I came here, I was turned into a Hobbit myself," she admitted, checking her ears to see they were still pointy. "It was a painful process being transformed. I can't remember or forget how awful that pain felt. Like needles poking at my skin, my muscles pulled to their weakest state. Everything about me changed that night. You must understand how it feels with a muddy mind and a hazy gaze."_

" _It will wear off, Elizabeth Silver," Elrond said. "Now." He waited until the silver ring was finished, before passing it onto her. "This ring has unique abilities. Even the silence we hold around us can become useful. But do not be afraid and don't lose this ring. Its elvish abilities should counter the One Ring, but there's more than one use that the ring does." He smiled at her. "In time, you will seek out what those abilities are." Elizabeth looked up at him, confusion in her eyes._

" _But Lord Elrond—"_

" _Sleep!" Elrond commanded. Just like that, Elizabeth's eyesight went fuzzy. She was lost in deep sleep…_

That was how Elizabeth remembered the dream. Or was it a dream? It certainly felt real to her. Her nostrils flared at the smell of garlic and spices. She must be near the Prancing Pony's kitchen. It certainly smelled good.

"Go to your table at once," the innkeeper said.

"Eh… yes sir," Elizabeth said, wandering off. But where could she wander… boy, was she hungry. Maybe a morsel or two… the inn sure had a warm fire going and guests, wandering upstairs to their rooms. Something must have been stirring. There was movement. Someone brushed past her… to her surprise… wait a moment. She skidded past a few tables. There was a ranger here, in a green hooded cloak, carrying up a hobbit upstairs. Wait a minute…

She had to follow them. She… what was that? The chilled air reached up her spine. The candles flickered off, one by one. She was going to lose this battle, and in so little time. What could she do?

"Come now, miss," it was the ranger with that ruff voice. Elizabeth didn't know whether to breathe or not. The next thing she knew, the ranger was carrying her along. No. This was the quest Lord Elrond spoke about… wait, how did she end up in the same room as four hobbit men. This was most alarming.

In haste, she clasped onto the silver ring, making sure not to let it go. These hobbits looked familiar, but keeping the silver ring safe was most important. Surely, she could manage this task without help.

"What is your name, miss?" It was the same gentle-hobbit with dark hair, a fair face that looked almost elven… oh, yes. She was dreaming. "I asked who you are. Why not tell me your name?" He spoke so calmly and concerned. Well, at least she got his attention.

"Please, do not touch me," she didn't mean to sound harsh. No, she was calm and a little tense. The silver ring was too important right now. She couldn't touch anyone. How then did the ranger manage to touch her?

"Please, let me help you. I'm Frodo…" He was cut off by a flash of white light. But in that moment, they had touched hands. Wait… what? Now she was confused. Still, he let go of her hand the second the light touched their hands.

"How did that happen?" she asked, more determined to find out the answer. But even knowing the answer was a much more difficult task to behold.


	2. The Fates

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more information.

*.*.*

A few Looney Tunes characters makes an appearance, along with three women from Greek Mythology. The idea for the Fates came from ValueMyHeart.

*.*.*

Frodo's brow furrowed. Had she not known what was happening? Then again, who was she? And what just happened to them? "You mean… how did that happen?" The young woman released her hand from the trinket. Frodo saw the ring at once. "You have a ring, too."

"Frodo, we can discuss this somewhere safer," Strider said.

"No. I want to speak with her," Frodo said.

"That is not wise. The ring she has… it's not up to you to decide," Strider said.

"I'm sorry. But let me talk with her," he said, approaching the woman again. "What is your name?"

"Elizabeth." The woman said.

"Do you have a last name?" Frodo asked her, kindly.

"Frodo, we need to move," Strider warned him.

"Silver. I'm Elizabeth Silver," the young woman corrected herself.

"I'm Frodo Baggins." Frodo said. He asked a second question, "Can you tell me what just happened?"

"Your mission is important. I cannot interfere," Elizabeth said, cautious.

"Actually, you can," Strider said at the same time as Pippin.

"What he means is you are meant to travel with us on this journey," Strider corrected.

"Is she?" Pippin asked, confused.

"That's rather far-fetched," Elizabeth said.

"Let me try again. Something happened there. I know it," Frodo said.

"Frodo, listen to your friends and to me. Who knows what might happen if we touch, if both rings…" It was too late. Elizabeth was on her feet, right up to Frodo's back as they held hands.

Something strange happened as well. A various amount of bright lights swirling across their vision… movement everywhere and in different movements. It was the second the light blasted were the two hobbits thrown in different directions, forced to release hands. Well, they weren't in any land familiar to them, what with the night sky, the barren brown earth and floating bubbles swirling around and above their heads.

Frodo glanced off. That light… it ached at him, and yet the One Ring was half toying with him and half its voice vanishing into thin air. He wasn't alone. To his surprise, the Silver Ring he saw Elizabeth carried, for he recalled seeing it in the young woman's hands, was also whispering a different, ethereal tune. Both rings seemed to be playing off each other. That part was obvious.

Getting up, Frodo looked up and around him, his blue eyes observing the different bubbles. No. Was that his quest?

"Elizabeth, what is this?" Frodo asked her.

"It's your future and what is to come. If I continue on this road with you, the One Ring and this Silver, Silent Ring will be tethered to each other. The elves gave me this ring for a reason. To help heal you and to help you on your quest. I don't ask for much," Elizabeth explained.

"And yet you sent me to this place." He grunted. "Clever indeed you find me on the same night as…"

"Not entirely. Your life is still going on around you."

"And the rings?" He pulled out the gold ring from under his shirt. "What of them?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth said. "I was pulled out of my world, just like you were pulled into your quest."

"The irony is your last name is Silver and you carry a silver ring. What's your story?" He asked her, quizzical.

"If we figure a way out of this ripple in time, I can tell you about it." She admitted. "I didn't mean to pull us both from the waking world." She sighed. "It just happened."

"Well, now that we're here. Maybe we can—" Frodo was cut off by another sound. Three sounds actually, coming from one of the bubbles. It showed an art museum. A thought crept up on him. "Well, while we're here, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explore… even though I need to continue my journey."

"Yes, that is important. I wouldn't want you taking any detours," she said.

"You're concerned for my safety," he grinned. "Come on. Let's go inside that bubble."

"Frodo, you're on an important mission. Any detours could, possibly, damage the timeline," Elizabeth said, her voice wavering.

"You don't know what's about to happen, do you?" Frodo asked her, a sly grin crossing his face.

"In truth, I don't. Lord Elrond would know," Elizabeth said.

"Well, if the journey's continuing without us…" oh, why didn't he just take this new opportunity to his advantage. "Come on." He grabbed Elizabeth by the hand, pulling her through the bubble and out of the portrait frame. They were now inside an elegant art museum. He looked back in time to see the same bubbly, starry sky portrait rippling out. It was their portal back to the timeline realm. "Well, that was a short trip."

"Frodo, where did you bring us?" Elizabeth asked, coyly.

"Well…" Frodo was interrupted by another voice, coming from a three dimensional cartoonish figures.

"Oooh, I'm gowna blast yah!" The hunter cried to the grey rabbit and the black duck.

"Ow, my head," Elizabeth said, pained. Frodo looked back at her. She did look like a mess. "Frodo, why this museum? Couldn't we return to the journey… to Rivendell?"

Frodo spun around, facing her. "We find another way. We go back there, through the portrait." He stared at the silver ring for a moment, and then looked at her. "Unless you have a plan."

"No. Not really. Why?" Elizabeth asked, still brushing herself off.

Frodo's gaze turned towards the strange, but lifelike cartoonish figures, wandering from portrait to portrait. Well, he and Elizabeth entered the museum by means of a portrait… yes, that's exactly what they would do. Grabbing her hand, Frodo dragged his new acquaintance into one of the portraits, which was surprisingly dim and darker. Still, the portrait was calling out to him… no. It was calling to the Rings.

He looked on at Elizabeth, as a liquid hands dragged him and his acquaintance into the portrait. Only the sky was very cloudy, and the land in its grainy, purplish dim glow didn't help matters. The moon reflected a purplish-bright glow as well, making it seem like for a moment there was a clear sky.

"What are you doing here?" shrieked an awful, high pitched voice.

"Maybe they've come for their next task," said a second shrieking voice.

Frodo couldn't see anything, but the voices were so close. Then he found them, three hooded figures who didn't reveal themselves, with the exception of a large living, breathing human eye. Just seeing the eye made Frodo's skin crawl.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, bravely.

"We are the Fates. What are you two doing here?" cried a third voice.

"Maybe they're aware of the danger they're in," said the second voice.

"Unless they return to their timeline," said the first voice. "Or face Sauron's wrath. You're screwing up the timeline. Anything else will counter-product the future. We'll be stuck in a paradox, with no way out."

"Is it the Void, you mean?" Elizabeth asked. Frodo was stunned.

"It could be," the first voice.

"We need to get out of here. Now," Frodo said. Uncertain about what would happen next, he asked them, "How do we get back to the original timeline, without anything further messing up?"

"Oh. All right," the first voice said.

The human eye levitated in the air, revealing several images of a fiery flaming red haired hobbit with a bow and arrow. The images continued, revealing Frodo with Elizabeth and the hobbitess archer, before revealing also that Frodo would be heading on the quest alone… no. Not alone. Sam was there, traveling with them. At that, the three voices disappeared, as did the hooded figures. Before the two hobbits lay an open door with a bright light.

"Come on. Let's go," Frodo said, only to be jerked a little back. Elizabeth hadn't budged. "Come on."

"Frodo, I keep traveling with you, the rings will cancel each other out. It's too risky. I can't—"

"Elizabeth, do you wish to stay here or not? Surely, we can't stay here," Frodo said.

"All right," she answered. "I'll come with you. Just this once."

Frodo wanted to say "You don't need to tell me twice," but he was with a near complete stranger, a hobbitess she was. He couldn't just leave her there. And he didn't, for they both flew in and out of the portal. On the other side, to Frodo's great relief, was a forest with a stream and a pebble shore. The door closed behind them, but he didn't care. And yet… this green forest was new to him. At least the sky was clear and blue.

A new sound caught his ears. It was the sound of twanging arrows.

"Come on," Frodo said, leading the way. He didn't have to look for long. Coming from behind a few green bushes, there stood a flaming red haired hobbitess, wearing a silver-blue dress and firing arrows at targets. Next to a nearby stump, where her quiver lay was the strangest instrument he ever saw, playing music not particularly to his taste.

"Excuse me—" He ducked as an arrow smacked into a nearby tree. The arrow clearly came from the flaming haired hobbitess. But who was she? And her fiery spirit. He had a feeling he would find out soon enough who she was and her business in the woods.


	3. Returning to the Timeline

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more information.

*.*.*

Idrina Tristbow was the first hobbit archer I thought of when I was brainstorming this story. And now, at last, she is in the story once again. :)

*.*.*

Idrina Tristbow, given her namesake, was very well with the bow and arrow. Even her flaming red hair could not deny her skill in archery, which she grew up and was taught by her father, also a hobbit but one who had known life in the wilderness. But for Idrina, being a hobbit archer, even a hobbitess, was hard enough. The road would not be easy.

But then, even she remembered when fate changed her lifestyle.

 _Idrina was close to becoming twelve years old. Her father just gave her her early birthday present: a longbow with a strong string attached. She was grateful to have the present._

" _Thank you, Father," she said._

" _Come on. Its… Idrina run!" Her father cried._

 _She didn't know what happened. Everything was all a blur. One moment, she was in the woods. The next, she was wandering about the forest on her own. The Fates did present her with a nice cabin in the woods, and a message… or was it a warning?_

" _One day, you will meet a hobbit who will give you everything you desire." The first Fate said._

" _And when that happens, we will bring him to you," the second Fate said._

" _Who is this hobbit? What's he called?" Idrina asked._

" _His name is Frodo Baggins," the third Fate said._

"Excuse me—" cried a masculine voice. Idrina whipped her bow around, the arrow firing in his direction. No. She couldn't… oh good. The tree captured the arrow and not the hobbit. That was too close of a shot.

"Who are you?" she announced, readying her bow and arrow for another shot. "I promise I won't miss again." She lowered her bow upon seeing a fair faced gentle-hobbit wearing traveling clothes. Behind him was a woman, also a hobbit, but she certainly looked as though she belonged to one of the Big Folk. "You're travelers."

"We're not here to harm you," the gentle-hobbit said, calmly. He directed his gaze to her as he spoke again, "My name is Frodo Baggins. This is Elizabeth Silver."

"Frodo Baggins," Idrina was stunned. "Well, that is a surprise. But your coming was no surprise." She admitted next, casually. "I'm Idrina Tristbow, the best archer in this land."

"Are you sure it's wise to trust her?" Elizabeth asked Frodo. "I mean, she's armed and could be dangerous."

"No danger from yourselves. You two carry rings, and I have a bow," Idrina countered.

"Yes. I have no doubt you can arm yourself," Frodo said. He looked at the two women then, countering on his turn, "You both are capable of standing your ground."

Idrina grunted loudly.

"What?" Elizabeth questioned, sternly.

"You think you're more capable than me?" Idrina spat, amusing herself. "I'm the best hobbit archer there is. You, Elizabeth, are human. How you became a hobbitess is beyond me."

"I'll have you know, I'm—"

"Elizabeth," Frodo said, staring at them both with his hands slightly raised, "Idrina, please calm down. We may not know each other very well. We're all acquaintances here." He turned to Idrina, in an effort of preventing a war. "I need to return to my friends. Elizabeth, I know we held hands and the rings we carry are a burden—"

"That's not true." Idrina asked, pointing to Elizabeth's ring, "Is that a silver ring you carry?" She told the two hobbits, "I know the Fates speak a lot about you two. If you're both the Ring-bearers." She admitted, "This may seem odd, but I was called to protect a hobbit named Frodo Baggins, who carries Sauron's ring. I may not protect you both all the time, but even her powers – Elizabeth's ring – have limits. The Silver Ring she carries is at its peak, at its strongest, when in elven lands."

"And you know this how?" Elizabeth asked, concerned and confused.

"I believe the question answers itself," Idrina said.

"Does this mean I can go home?" Frodo reworded, "I mean, return to Bree."

"It doesn't work that way." Idrina explained, "When you were pulled from your homeland, from Bree—"

"Bree is not my – well, it is, ever since I arrived in Crickhollow." Frodo lowered his head, admitting bluntly, "The Shire is my homeland." He looked at Idrina then. "I need to protect it."

"What's the catch, Idrina?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"He can't return to the same point in time." Idrina asked her, "Didn't the elves inform you that when the Silver Ring and the One Ring cancel each other out, the time moves forward, but yourselves are still going on the journey you were destined to go. You two just were brought to a detour, much like myself."

"What's your point?" Frodo asked, looking up at her.

"It means, Frodo, that you will have memories of what happened, but you won't be in the same timeline," Idrina said.

He turned to Elizabeth, and then back to Idrina, asking them, "Can I go home, complete the deed I set out to accomplish?" He received no response. "Come on. There has to be a way to get home. I can't sit around and do nothing." He sat down on a log, deep in thought. "I can't go back, can I?"

"If you want to complete this journey, you might as well head back," Elizabeth said.

"That's encouraging," Frodo said, grinning in sarcasm. He spoke more calmly, "Look, I'm sorry I ended up in this mess." He thought better of the subject. "Middle-earth needs me."

"We'll be watching you, Frodo Baggins," Idrina said. "I'll be waiting for your arrival in Rivendell. But you won't like this next bit. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"Take my hand," Elizabeth said, extending her hand to Frodo. "Trust me."

"I hardly know you." Frodo turned from Elizabeth to Idrina. "Both of you."

"You will in time," Idrina said.

Frodo nodded. "Okay." He heaved a deep breath. "I'm ready."

The second Frodo clasped onto Elizabeth's hand, a sensation of light and darkness surrounded them. Frodo didn't know what was going on. The lights were shifting back and forth. No! The Ring was on his finger! The light turned from starlight to hazy grey fog. He was in the Shadowland, his back resting on a stone floor. Tall ghost-like figures of men, kings even, stared down at him. In his hand was a dagger. He knew what he must do. But where were Elizabeth and Idrina? No. He lost them, too.

Everything went hazy. He spoke words in elvish, only to be stabbed by a sharp blade. He felt so weak. He needed to take off the Ring. And he did. The spirit world was gone; the blade was out of his left shoulder. He felt so hot and dizzy, as if a small chunk of the blade was still lodged in his shoulder. There was Sam, Merry and Pippin. Strider saved them… or wait. He was Aragorn now… he was… oh. He felt so weakened… and yet, he still… in a way… had strength enough… to press on…


	4. Awaking in Rivendell

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more information.

*.*.*

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Frodo was gone. Had she done something wrong? She was following what Lord Elrond told her… This was too confusing.

"Come on," Idrina said, grabbing her waterskin and pack.

"Where? Did you see what just happened?" Elizabeth asked, curtly.

"Yes." Idrina stood up. "The fact is Frodo needs that ring if he is to survive this journey." She added. "Come on. I know how much you like him. But you're not the only one who cares about Frodo. And Elizabeth Silver. What kind of a hobbit is named after that? Were your relatives also given coin names?"

"Shush! Let me figure out how to cross between worlds," she said, studying the ring, "again."

"At least hurry up. We want to reach Frodo before…"

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm not the one that got transfigured into a hobbit." Idrina added, "Listen, if you want to figure out which one of us is Frodo's match, then so be it."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Fates said Frodo would have to choose one of us," Idrina said.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"I'm not certain," she said, calming down.

"I've got it. Think of this as a time turner," Elizabeth said, as she and her surroundings vanished in a white light.

"What do you mean a time turner—" Idrina was too late for questioning, for she and Elizabeth were suck into the portal. Elizabeth opened her eyes, discovering she was in a bedroom in Rivendell. And there was Frodo, fast asleep and in pain. Idrina said, behind her, "Go wake him up. Use the Silver Ring to heal him."

"What will you do?" Elizabeth asked, wondering how long their alliance would last.

"Find a bathroom and wash up," Idrina said, leaving the room.

There was no sense in waiting. Elizabeth approached the bed. Yes, there was Frodo, half-asleep and disturbed by a horrific nightmare, or so it appeared from his pained expression. Clasping the Silver Ring, Elizabeth waved her hand over Frodo's body. The silvery-grey atmosphere touched the sleeping hobbit, but also made him worse… she needed to find… yes… there it was: the piece of the Morgul blade… she pulled it out from the same wound, nearly opening it… and from the Morgul blade's shard also seeped out the inky black liquid, leaving the hobbit's body.

She did it. At last, the poison was out of Frodo's system… the wound healing up… and to her surprise, a weakened, tired Frodo stared at her, longing for the healing to end. And at last, she had the poison out and the healing powers complete. She smiled at him, only to see he had returned to sleep.

"I'll leave you to rest," Elizabeth said. She stared at the silver ring, before exiting the room. If she couldn't reach Frodo when he first experienced the pain, then maybe healing him afterwards was the best solution. For now, but she hoped he wouldn't end up caught in another scrap, just like what happened when they were separated.

o-o-o

Frodo couldn't bear reliving those memories. His parents… Gandalf not there at the Prancing Pony Inn… his friends… and the Nazgûl… how did he witness those experiences? How did—?

No! No, he couldn't stand it! The Morgul blade… its shard… he should be a Wraith by now… but then… someone was healing him… his eyes, though they were tired, witnessed Elizabeth and Irina… they came back for him… but it was Elizabeth and her magic ring that saved him from the poison… he was saved fully. But how…

He awoke fully. Elizabeth wasn't in the room, but then neither was Idrina. But Gandalf was present, letting him know it was October 24th. He was safe in Rivendell. Lord Elrond saw to it. But how long would he stay in the Valley of Imladris? That was an excellent question. He checked his wound on his left shoulder. It was healed, what remained was a jagged white spot, which hurt a little.

"You are healed, Frodo, thanks to the efforts of Elizabeth Silver," Elrond said. He murmured to Gandalf, "I knew that silver ring we gave her was important."

"More like a silent ring," Frodo said. "How did she know how to do that?"

"We don't know. The Silver Ring has immense powers. It can heal wounds, time travel, and do many other things," Gandalf said.

"Like what?" Frodo asked, concerned. "It can destroy the One Ring, can't it?" No. It was a reckless idea. He wasn't thinking straight.

"What matters now is that you're both safe," Elrond said.

"What does the Silver Ring do?" Frodo pressed. "Is it for good or for evil?"

"For now, let's just say it's healed you, but I dare not ask what would happen if we lost that ring," Gandalf said. "The One Ring and the Silver Ring cancel each other out."

"The Silver Ring's sole purpose is to protect the Ring-bearer. Should we lose the ring, or the One Ring is finished—" Elrond paused. "It affects the wearer differently, but Elizabeth came to you for a reason. We'll see what else will happen."

"Is he awake?" Idrina spoke up. She entered the room, heading straight for Frodo. "Frodo, we're sorry. If only we had come sooner."

"Wait. Now you care what happens to him?" Elizabeth asked, also joining the group.

"I cared before. Who gave you the idea to come here?" Idrina said.

"I thought you'd both forgotten me," Frodo said. "When I held Elizabeth's hand, it—" He was confused. "What did happen? It was as if a different me is living out the quest."

"Ah. You saw that conundrum," Gandalf said. "Frodo, I know what your next task is, and it will involve these two lovely ladies. You must take the Ring to Mordor and destroy it, before something else happens."

"They're coming along," Frodo asked.

"Time is pressing against us. If you wish to the return to the original timeline, then you must—"

"I don't understand. This is the original timeline, unless…"

"Of course. The Fates." Idrina slapped her forehead. "You're not in the right portrait. But then, neither am I."

"Portraits again," Frodo said, surprised.

"We were in the bubble timeline region. Of course," Elizabeth said, remembering.

"How do we get back. I'm healed," Frodo said.

"Well…" Idrina said, sheepish. "We'll have to do something. You two holding hands while in the wrong portrait may separate you two again."

"Then what's your suggestion. We're here to help," Gandalf said.

"Find a portrait, return to the museum, return to the original portrait, escape through the bubbles, find your way back to the quest. Simple as that," Idrina said.

"That sounds hard," Frodo said.

"It's a lot easier said than done," Elizabeth admitted.

"Then I'm coming along. I'm not from this portrait either," Idrina said. "Come on. We'd better get going."

"Wait, Elizabeth," Frodo said, grabbing her hand. This time, there was no white light. It was just them, "What does your last name mean? What family did you come from?"

"Later, Frodo. I promise, I'll explain everything. Right now, we need to move," Elizabeth said, following Idrina out of the room.

"You better get dressed, Frodo. You have a long journey ahead of you," Gandalf said.

"But I did feel like another me is on the quest," the hobbit admitted.

"Then perhaps that is where you are," Gandalf told him.

"Thank you for healing me," Frodo said, looking up at Elrond.

"It was no trouble, Frodo Baggins," Elrond said, as he and Gandalf left the room.

Frodo, glad to be alone for the moment to change, looked at himself in the mirror. In the moment he turned away, finished getting dressed and cleaned up, he stopped at the mirror. The image shifted to reveal the three Fates, hooded and in their dark purplish space.

"Yes. Go through the portrait. Find us. We'll take you home," the three Fates spoke in unison.

"I know how to get home," Frodo said.

"Not without finding our portrait and getting there. You're not the only hobbit to have passed through our portrait before. Someone named Idrina came through here. What do you know about her and Elizabeth Silver? Not much I take it," the Fates addressed him.

"Where is your portrait hole? How can I get back to the museum?" Frodo asked them.

"There's the trick, dearie. We can't let you go, or your girlfriends," the Fates told him as the image returned to Frodo's reflection.

Frodo couldn't stand this. There had to be a way out. But then, he was hungry and thirsty. Finding his pack, he searched through it. All the food he brought with him were still fresh. The waterskin's water was also clean and cool, the last he tried it. Sure he had everything, Frodo closed up his pack, leaving the room and into the corridor, where a series of portraits were present. One of the portraits looked as though it had ripples. Idrina and Elizabeth were there, too, the silver ring on hand, along with the One Ring, which Elizabeth put over Frodo's head.

"Thank you," Frodo said, nodding to the two women. His gaze fell on the portrait hole. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth said.

"Yes," Idrina replied.

Frodo nodded in final confirmation. "All right, then. Let's go." He leapt through the portrait hole, only to end up crashing on the floor again, with Elizabeth and Idrina toppling over him. After a shaky recovery, Frodo looked around him. The museum was bright and golden. As for the portrait of the Fates, the ripples stopped and the portrait reverted to its first form.

They were back in the museum, complete with its reddish fluffy rails.


	5. One More in the Museum

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more information.

*.*.*

"All right, let's go," Idrina said, looking about the room. "The portrait must be here somewhere. But where…"

"Elizabeth," Frodo asked her, "Who are you? I mean, if you're not from Middle-earth."

"Unfortunately, some secrets need to be kept hidden." Elizabeth sighed in defeat.

"What does that mean?" Frodo asked, more confused now. "You saved my life."

"My family is descended from pirates, particularly Long John Silver. From Treasure Island. The book." Elizabeth explained further. "I'm his great-granddaughter. He had children at some point in his life. All boys, and some girls."

"You mean you're a descendant of corsairs." Frodo was cautious. "Maybe we should keep our distance. Ruffians they're…" He inhaled. This was not how things would turn out. "If you're descended from pirates, how did you end up with the silver ring. And, I pray, that you're a decent sort…" He hoped, but given this new fault, it changed things.

"Frodo, I'm not like Silver." Elizabeth said, following him. She spoke truthfully, worried over these new turn of events. "I don't rob. It's just my family line. I don't want to be a pirate." Frodo returned his gaze to her, serious and grave.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asked, hoping that she was different.

"A lot was happening," She answered.

"In Rivendell, you could have told me then, while we were in the portrait." He answered, serious and a little calm, but still tense, "You should have told me…" He paused. He couldn't hurt her, not like this. "Thank you for saving me. Let's return to our mission.'

"Well, thank you for rescuing me, even though it wasn't much of an effort," Idrina said, staring at one of the paintings. She looked back once to see Frodo and Elizabeth join her. "You know what this starry night picture represents: hope." She sighed. "That's not going to happen, not while we're still here and not at Middle-earth. And I've been waiting to go there."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.

"Frodo, Elizabeth may find redemption, but I'm here to help the Fates reach Middle-earth. That's why they knew you'd find me." Idrina faced him, a mischievous grin on her face. "Don't you want me to come to your world… or would you rather face the descendant of a pirate who was notorious and wicked?"

"What's gotten into you?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Let's find out," Idrina said, readying her bow and arrow. Frodo was pushed back by Elizabeth, who attempted to pull the bow and arrow away from the flaming red haired hobbitess.

"Frodo, go! Get back to Middle-earth!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Why are you doing this?" Frodo spoke up. "Why? I thought…"

"Frodo, I'm not a pirate," she spoke up. "Listen, just get to safety… now."

But that didn't stop him. He dived in too soon, for Idrina reached for his left shoulder. He screamed as the pain returned all at once. Unable to control it, he collapsed on the floor, underneath the painting of the Shire and Shelob's lair. The pain was too much. And there was Elizabeth. So beautiful and kind. What fault did he find in her?

"Elizabeth, you need to go," Frodo spoke, weakly.

"No. The Silver Ring. The Ring of Silence. It will heal you. I promise," Elizabeth said, leaning in next to him. He grabbed her hand fast, preventing her from healing him. "Frodo, I can do this…"

"Just let me go," Frodo said, his voice softer, hoarser. "Ahh!" He gazed into her eyes. "Find the way back without… me…" He was stunned by soft lips touching his. Elizabeth was kissing him… the darkness became more complete… he was lost in the darkness… then the bright light appeared. He was with Eru Iluvatar, for a moment.

He saw himself, witnessed the creature Gollum bite his right middle finger. Then he was gone. He was saved by his best friend, Samwise Gamgee, and the eagles taking them out of Mordor. He witnessed it all, as a floating spirit. Would his spirit return to his body?

The Ring was gone. His spirit was returning to his body. His wounds were healed. And yet, there was another force protecting him. His wounds were healing, but his more spiritual wounds would take time to heal. He was alive, but for how long? He thought he just died. He almost did, but he was alive again. How did that happen? His gaze met that of Elizabeth's green eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Elizabeth Lily Sandheaver," Elizabeth answered.

"Sandheaver?" He asked further. "You're not Elizabeth Silver."

"Who's she?" Elizabeth asked, feeling his forehead. Frodo looked about him then and there. He was at the healer's house in the Shire. But how? Didn't he just meet Elizabeth Silver and Idrina Tristbow?

"The museum… everything…" Frodo looked at her again. "The last I recall, I was trapped inside a museum, with Idrina and Elizabeth."

"You need to rest," she said.

"No. I know I was there," Frodo said, moving towards a painting, which looked similar to where he had been before. And there he was, lying on the floor. Was the painting moving?

"Frodo, you need to sleep," she said. But he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"No," his fingers pressed against his lips. Someone was reviving him. He knew then what he needed to do. Touching the frame, he gave a running start, falling into the portrait. He was back in the dark. The One Ring felt so heavy. He needed to return to the first portrait, get out of this mess. And he was back in his body… the pain… it was lifting again…

"Frodo… Frodo!" It was Elizabeth. The Elizabeth Silver he knew. She was reviving him. "Frodo, come back."

And he was coming back. Immediately he stood up. Looking about the cream-colored walls, where the portraits hung, he saw Idrina tied to a post. It was clear she had been up to something.

"Frodo, you were right," Elizabeth Silver replied. "I should have told you the truth from the start. But…" she pointed to the portrait just behind her, which showed the Cormallen Fields, "these portraits all tell a story of some kind."

"I know what I must do," Frodo said, his gaze momentarily on the One Ring. "We need to head back to the portrait we came in." He moved fast to Idrina, who glowered at him. "Why did you come along with us?"

"I didn't want to see you live out your days in the Undying Lands, if that is your destination," Idrina said.

"Let me judge what is my fate. Right now, Elizabeth and I, we're heading back to where we came from." Frodo said, facing Elizabeth, "I know much has changed since we left Bree. We need to find that portrait again."

"This time, let's not stay in one portrait for too long," Elizabeth suggested.

Frodo nodded. He hoped they could find the right portrait. But where could they start?


	6. Race to the Portrait

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more information.

*.*.*

The race to find the portrait back had only just begun. Not only had Frodo and Elizabeth ended up in a different room from the one they were in, but the problem also rested on where they needed to go. And yet, Idrina was getting herself free of her bonds. Frodo knew there was something offsetting with Idrina. He just hadn't expected her to go rogue, all for the sake of the Fates.

In a mad rush, Frodo and Elizabeth fell through one portrait to the next, even as far as moving through the art museum's walls, in order to reach the next portrait. There were so many painted stairways, leading them from this portrait to the next portrait.

"Hey, come back here! I may not be able to help you two find your way to the timeline bubble portrait, but I still wish to help…" Idrina crept up fast, bow and arrow ready, "…I will shoot."

"Frodo, maybe we should help her," Elizabeth said, stopping Frodo in his tracks.

"You know, you should listen to her, Frodo Baggins," Idrina fired at the gentle-hobbit.

"Maybe she does want to talk," Frodo said.

"Too late," Idrina said, firing an arrow on the floor. Frodo jumped at the sight of the arrow.

"Come on!" Frodo cried, taking Elizabeth's hand. He told Idrina, "I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

"It's the Fates that want you back in the portrait. It's not my doing," Idrina said, struggling with herself. She cried, weak, "Go. Now! Find the portrait back. I can't… control myself."

"Come on, Elizabeth," Frodo said. He was jerked back by Elizabeth's hand. "What are you doing?"

"I healed you here, but I don't know what will happen once you reached the portrait," she announced.

"Well, we've got to act fast," Frodo said.

"Frodo, I'm not going back with you, but…" she put over his head the silver ring. "Keep it, as a reminder. It'll take you back to where you belong. And if we meet again, know that Idrina's my stubborn side."

"Wait. What?" Frodo asked, confused. He started the second the bright light caught his attention. No. He couldn't leave Idrina… or Elizabeth… wait… who was it he was talking about? The bright light was so heavy… the memories… they were flowing back and forth… the One Ring and the Silver Ring… they were uniting… and yet, Elizabeth was where she should be… maybe he had daydreamed it all… and yet his hand clasped onto Elizabeth's hand. He was snapping out of the vision, returning through the portrait, to the timeline bubbles. He chose the right bubble this time, dragging Elizabeth through to the other side… he had her hand now. The One Ring and the Silver Ring were apart at last.

He was home again. He was back inside the Prancing Pony Inn. This time, he wasn't in a surreal place anymore…

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called.

Frodo gasped, releasing Elizabeth's hand. The bright light had ceased, but what he just went through, he didn't know. "What was that, Miss Silver?"

"An alternate dimension," Elizabeth answered. "I don't know how we fell into that mess."

"And what about Idrina Tristbow, and you? I saw you…" He was at a loss for words.

"Sometimes the Silver Ring, in this case the Ring of Silence, it does that to people," Elizabeth said. "Or so Lord Elrond told me. Idrina was more of a persona of the Fates, so we know what we're up against."

"Whose Idrina Tristbow?" Sam asked, confused.

"An archer," Frodo said. His hands were clammy. "One of the best and terrible, when pushed over the edge."

"Well, she's gone now and inside me… or it could have been from the Silver Ring and the One Ring together," Elizabeth said. She twirled the silver ring in her fingers. Just like that, the crowd of people returned to their chatter. "We should talk somewhere more private."

"Come with me," Strider said, leading the hobbits upstairs.

"Frodo," Elizabeth stopped the gentle-hobbit. "Did we kiss in the art museum?"

"As I recall, you kissed me and I kissed you," Frodo said, grinning. "Come on. Let's hope we don't run into another mess like we did."

"Let's," she said, smiling at him.

o-o-o

Days passed into weeks.

Soon enough, the hobbits, Strider and Elizabeth reached Rivendell. Although Frodo remembered Elizabeth saving him from the wound in the… altered timeline… or wherever they were in time, somehow the Silver Ring reacted a little differently. Lord Elrond did manage to get the shard out of Frodo's chest, but that did not prevent the wound from healing fully. Even the Silver Ring, as Elizabeth discovered, only worked so far into healing the gentle-hobbit.

She knew then it would take time before she had the wound fully healed. One morning, when she wandered across the garden, her gaze met that of Frodo. He was recovered, as recovered could be for now.

"Do you mind if I sit here, miss?" Frodo asked her, politely.

"Sure," Elizabeth answered, moving down the bench a little for him.

"Thank you," he said. There was a pause in the conversation, which he said to her, "I don't know where my journey will lead." How was he to put this? He didn't want to hurt her. No. He couldn't think of doing that. "If the Silver Ring doesn't heal me here, then… well, maybe there's a chance to…"

"Frodo, the Council of Elrond is coming up. Whatever happens…" She wasn't sure either, "…Frodo, I know this will sound strange, but fate has its own way of seeing things through."

"I know," he said, grinning. "That's why I spoke to them, in a dream. They knew I would need the Silver Ring, due to its healing powers. If it's true, then…" He paused. "You can come with me."

"Frodo, I don't know if I can. I've already lost so much," Elizabeth said.

"Come on. You're Long John Silver's daughter… well, a descendant of him. I thought you'd love the Sea," he answered.

"I know what the Fates want, and what the elves expect of me. I can't. I don't want to risk you from abandoning the quest, your friends and family." She recovered, "But it's up to you."

"Elizabeth! If I don't return, know that I'll think of you. Often. I haven't forgotten the kiss we shared in the altered timeline," He said, embarrassed now that he mentioned. "Come with me when the quest is over. Meet me here in Rivendell. We can talk more afterwards."

"Frodo," Elizabeth spoke up again, "I remember what happened in the altered timeline. Was Idrina really like that? She was aggressive with her bow and arrow. You could have…"

"I almost did…" he didn't have the heart to say it, but he knew what to say next, "…you brought me back… or something or someone brought me back. Thank you." He walked away, feeling strange inside. Had he really said all those things to Elizabeth. Maybe he would learn about her after the quest was completed. If only he knew what he would face next. The Silver Ring couldn't always cancel the One Ring out then, could it? He wondered that as he returned to the Last Homely House, daydreaming about the chance that he would see Elizabeth Silver again.

Just maybe, they would find hope, learn more about each other. And she could heal him. Maybe there was a chance he could survive this. If only he understood what this quest would cost him or what he would gain. No. He would leave that to Eru Ilúvatar. That seemed like the right option, or it was at the time. He hoped that Eru was with him through whatever hope, whatever quest lay ahead for him.


	7. Epilogue: A Time to Heal

**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1 for more information.

*.*.*

This is the last chapter.

*.*.*

Frodo returned to Rivendell, feeling like a different hobbit. The quest was over. The One Ring was gone. And though his physical strength was returning, the wounds in his mind and spirit felt… well, he couldn't describe how it felt. It was just too painful.

As he entered the elven city, he spotted her. Elizabeth Silver, tending to a few elvish children. He watched her for a second, watched flowing hair move through the wind. Still, he wished to speak with Bilbo. If only…

"Frodo, you've come back," Elizabeth said, rushing into his arms. He released her a second later. "I thought I might not see you again. I mean, after everything, and I went on this quest to seek out my family. But they weren't there. They're off pirating and seeking out ships. I mean, it's still the 17th or 18th century over there, and the way I speak here… now… You know what I mean?"

Frodo nodded, doing his best to understand Elizabeth's rambling. When the silence came between them, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The moment was too precious to resist or let go. The second he stopped, a silver glow entered his chest, affecting him by a great measure. The pain he was feeling. His wounds were nearly healed, and yet his spirit still felt affected. He had a feeling of what would happen next, but he wasn't about to lose Elizabeth, even though he regretted the decision…

"Elizabeth, if we stay together… look, I don't know what will happen. We can't…"

"Can we not have this?" she asked, confused and concerned. "I don't understand. The Silver Ring should have worked. You should be fully healed."

"Maybe we're moving too fast," Frodo said. He glanced up at Elizabeth, only to see frustration and confusion. "You saved my life in that altered timeline and just now… if we're together…"

"Frodo, what do you want to do? You say you're not fully healed, we can work with that." She added, "I have yet to discover all the secrets of the Silver Ring. Give it a chance."

"And what if I can't do that?" Frodo asked her.

"Frodo, even rings have the ability to influence us. Sometimes for good or for bad." Elizabeth said, adding, "Look, I was sent here for a reason. So were you when we first met. The choice is yours, but I don't want to risk the Silver Ring being all for nothing, after everything that's happened."

"The One Ring showed me what would happen if I…"

"Frodo, it's up to you to decide. It's not that hard," she said, walking back to the Last Homely House.

Frodo retreated over to a stone bench. He couldn't believe this. What was he fighting against or with? Oh, this was too confusing. Did he have to choose? He could leave Elizabeth, but… no, he couldn't. He was struggling with himself… maybe he could persevere in healing. Elizabeth could use her Silver Ring to heal him… a silent ring, but still helpful. Then there was what the One Ring told him to do…

"Do you need assistance?" asked a gruff voice. Frodo glanced up to see a barbaric man with a beard and ocean apparel.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked. Well, at least this decision was put at bay, for the moment.

"Who am I?! I'm Aquaman! And with me are my fish friends, who have come to say hello!" Aquaman announced himself.

"Thanks, but I can make this decision alone," Frodo said.

"That's a shame, you leaving your girlfriend behind," Aquaman said.

"My girlfriend – look, she is not my girlfriend…" well, maybe Elizabeth was his girlfriend. Oh, Frodo was out of his wits. What did this fish man want from him?

"Aha! I see you need me after all! Oh Elizabeth, where are you?" Aquaman said, bounding away.

"Hey, wait!" Frodo said, rushing past the fish man into the Hall of Fire. He stopped mid-step in front of Elizabeth. "Ooh. Hullo."

"Frodo," Elizabeth said, moving about the tables.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before," he answered.

"For what? For not listening to what you want? I'm aware of what happens at this point. I stay, you leave with the elves. It's that simple," Elizabeth said. "Or maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"I've been thinking about it. I want you to come with me." Frodo said, genuine and sincere. "Please come. I need healing. My wounds may come back and your ring is strong enough to accomplish that task."

"And what about me?" Elizabeth said. "I could easily give you the Silver Ring."

"I think you were meant to keep it. But not only that." Frodo sighed. "When I was on my journey, much like Sam thinks of Rosie, I was thinking about you. I can't just leave you." He paused. "I'm not going to leave you here." He added, unsure of himself, "Wait. How is it I know future events?"

"It's the price of spending time with the Silver Ring, and what went on with the Fates… and maybe your quest as well." She asked, momentarily, "What kept you?" Elizabeth asked. At that, Frodo embraced her, not daring to risk letting her go. They stayed that way for a good long while. Fate was in their hands after all.

o-o-o

 _Four Years Later…_

Frodo stared at the open ocean. It had been three months since he left the Grey Havens for the Undying Lands with Bilbo, Gandalf and the elves. Already, he should feel pleased to have some well-deserved healing. Well, he chuckled to himself, he was receiving healing now…

"Frodo, said a familiar feminine voice, "Are you ready to hold him?"

Frodo turned around to face his wife, Elizabeth Silver, who was now a Baggins two years running. In her arms was a curly brunette haired hobbit infant. He certainly had his father's eyes and his mother's smile. Just as he scooped up his newborn son, two children, a boy and a girl, ran off screaming towards the white sandy beach.

He sighed. He was home at long last, with a darling wife and three loving children. He couldn't imagine it any other way.

The End.

*.*.*

 **I like to thank the following who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story: ValueMyHeart, Sev Baggins, Gracie Miserables and Alfrin B. And thank you also to everyone who also read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It's much appreciated. :)**

 **Okay, so the Frodomance fanfic is finished. Now, onto the other Lord of the Rings characters with their romance fanfics. :) See you in the next story. :)**

 **Aria Breuer**


End file.
